


The Chained Were

by Tazuwrath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempts at escape and the harm that comes from rope burns, Deliberately spread misinformation, Extra appendages on a child, Kidnapping, M/M, Starvation used for punishment (because the pack are assholes), The pack are assholes should be it's own tag, Violence used for punishment (because the pack are assholes), attempt to remove extra appendages from child, male on female violence for pack rank, male on male violence, self harm in an effort to reach child, things get really bad before they ever get better, this is only the first chapter did not mean for so many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazuwrath/pseuds/Tazuwrath
Summary: Years have passed since Harry defeated Voldemort. But not everyone in the Ministry is too pleased to have him around. When misinformation is passed around there will be hell to pay. Unfortunately, Harry is the one they blame.A warning: things get bad before they get better.
Relationships: Eventually - Relationship, Fenrir Greyback/Harry Potter, It's Complicated
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An: This story is in staggered process; bits and pieces written and not yet able to be connected. Honestly just throwing it out there to see if anyone else would even like it, or if I should just keep it for myself. Please note that things get really bad before they even start to get better. That said, let’s begin.

Chained Were

Harry shivered. It was a surprisingly cool day for late August. He sped up his steps as he headed closer to town. He still had to gather the supplies he needed for the surprise he was planning. He was running on the only day off he’d had in a week, the Ministry was working over time with the rumor of Death Eaters rising again. So far, they were only rumors but Harry thought it was best that everyone was preparing this time. 

He made it to town after a few minutes and started walking toward the store when he felt someone watching him. Normally people stared because he was the Boy–Who-Lived as much as he still hated that title but this was a different feel. This felt much more sinister. He kept his pace steady and covertly glanced around his surroundings. So far, nothing was different from any of the other times that he came to town. The people were always changing but none seemed to be paying him the least amount of attention. 

A loud crack caused him to swerve. That was the sound of apparition; in a damn muggle neighborhood. Harry shifted, running back the way that he had come, there was no way he was risking the muggles, not in a wizards fight. Loud footsteps followed in his wake as Harry threw himself into a run. Whoever they were they were catching up quick, he might have to apparate himself to get away from them. 

Before Harry could prepare to apparate or get any further down the road, he was attacked from behind. The two went down to the ground and Harry instantly jerked his elbow up to bash his attacker in the nose. A curse was his reward and enough space to roll away. He was quickly on his feet and ready to fight. The man who attacked him was a lanky guy with knotted grey hair and crazed amber eyes. He gave a vicious smile full of sharp teeth and attacked again.

Harry dodged the attack and slammed his fists into the back of the other, sending him to the ground. The other grabbed hold of Harry’s leg and dug nails into his shin. Harry jerked away and tried to kick the downed man with the other foot. Before he could free himself, another body slammed into his from the side, knocking him to the ground. Harry’s head bounced off the ground, dizzying him just enough for the other two to get the upper hand. Fists rained down on his head and slammed into his side. Harry fought back as best he could; he quickly realized though that was not working and shifted into a defensive position to protect his vital organs. He did not know who these men were; they could be any of his enemies. He’d made enough of them over the years.

Two voices suddenly joined the fray, one laughing with delight and the other calling a stop to the beating. Harry only had a few seconds to catch his breath before he was being yanked up off the ground. One of the men, a tall brunet with cold blue eyes grabbed Harry by the chin and pulled him closer turning his face one way then the other.

“Recon’ it’s him then.”

Harry tried to yank his face away from the other’s grip but that just made him tighten his fingers until Harry’s jaw creaked. 

“Let’s head out.”

He let go of Harry’s face and suddenly punched him right in the stomach. Harry fell forward with a wheeze, gasping for breath as the man easily picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. He could hear the others apparating around him and knew what would happen seconds before the man apparated with him.

They landed in a large forest nearly devoid of sound. The sudden change in light made Harry’s eyes hurt along with the pounding in his head. His body heaved weakly trying to force up his lunch.

“Ugh!”

The man holding him dropped him on the ground where Harry panted weakly. Above him, he could hear the man yelling about Harry trying to puke on him. The others laughed and one kicked Harry in the ribs, sending him further to the ground. 

“Come on,” the one who dropped him grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet. “Help me get him to the Alpha.”

The lanky one who had first attacked him grabbed Harry’s other arm. The other two took up position behind them and kicked at Harry’s legs at random. 

Harry struggled in their arms, he did not know where they were taking him and he did not want to find out. He kicked out at the legs beside and behind him. When that didn’t work he dug his feet into the soft forest floor, trying to at least slow down the progress. One of the ones behind them slammed his foot into Harry’s knee making him collapse and have to be drug. Harry attempted to head butt against the hands holding him and tried biting when that didn’t work. They laughed and drug him ever onward, it was no use; Harry was just far smaller than the four of them.

Harry’s arms had started going numb from the grip by the time soft forest floor gave way to hard packed dirt of a clearing. Harry’s head jerked up sharply, trying to get his bearings and figure out just where the hell he was. This wasn’t the clearing he remembered and for that small mercy he was thankful. This clearing was filled with small huts that created a semi circle with one large hut as the center. There were people milling around the clearing, most tending to the fire pit in the middle. Every head came up with interest at the five newcomers. Harry saw that interest quickly become rage. 

“Murderer!”

The shrill scream seemed to break the trance all of them had fallen into; more of the people were glaring and screaming at Harry. 

“Evil!”

“Filth!”

“You should be dead!”

“Baby killer!”

The last one hit the hardest. Harry might not have killed them himself but he had been far too late to save them and their deaths weighed on his conscious.

The men ignored the screaming as they continued to drag Harry toward the largest hut. When they reached their destination, they threw him forward on to his face with such force it was a wonder Harry didn’t break his nose. Before Harry could do more than lift his head from the dirt, a foot pressed down on his head, squishing his nose into the ground. 

“What have you brought me?”

The voice was deep with a touch of growl. Harry could barely see booted feet stepping down from the hut to stand with a foot beside Harry’s face. A shadow fell over Harry as the newest guy leaned over Harry and made an unusual sound that Harry was certain he had heard before.

“It’s the Potter whelp, Alpha.”

It was the lanky bastard that had attacked Harry in the first place. Harry shifted his legs just enough to find them loose then kicked out hard to the sound of a satisfying thunk. Seconds later a scream fell to the dirt as one of them slammed their foot down on Harry’s leg, shoving his knee into the ground and forcing his foot to bend further than it was supposed too. 

“Found ‘im trespassing.”

Which was a damn lie Harry was not going to stand for; not when he’d been in town minding his own damn business when these jack arses had attacked him and apparated him to the middle of the forest. Clearly, that was part of their territory so they had made him trespass. Before Harry could give any kind of response to the blatant lie, the feet holding him down pressed even harder.

Suddenly the foot pressing his head down lifted and Harry was able to un-smoosh his nose and breathe for a second. His eyes were starting to water from slamming his nose and he could feel the trickle of blood. Before he could move more than a couple of inches, there was a hand gripping his hair. Unbidden Harry’s mind flashed back to his uncle even as he jerked and tried to free himself from the tightening grip. The foot on Harry’s leg lifted only to slam down hard, grinding Harry’s leg bones into the ground. Harry bit back a scream. They had one scream out of him; they would not get another sound.

The hand in Harry’s hair yanked hard, forcing Harry to move along with it. Quickly Harry’s entire body was bowed backward until only the foot pushing down on his leg was keeping him on the ground. Harry lifted his eyes defiantly to the face of the clear leader of this bunch of pricks. He would recognize that scarred face anywhere. The Ministry had been looking for this werewolf for decades and his wanted poster was splattered across the walls.

Harry drew his lips back into a bloodied sneer. “Greyback.”

Between one second and the next, Greyback had released Harry’s hair to backhand him hard into the ground. Harry’s head bounced off the ground, adding a sore ear and jaw to the growing lists of pains. Before he could blink the stars from his eyes, Greyback had a hold of his hair again and was yanking him back up.

“You don’t get to talk you little bastard,” Greyback was inches from Harry’s face letting spittle fly. He gave a violent shake. “You don’t have the right! Not after what you did.”

Oh. Suddenly the attacks make sense. Of course, a group of werewolves would be angry. Harry had failed. Had promised his protection to a little pack of weres that was filled mostly with women and children and failed them. He’d been too slow to save them, had made it to them in time to watch the last one take their last breath. Was the one who had to gather up their scattered bodies for a proper burial. Of course, Greyback would be angry at his failure. There wasn’t a day that went by that Harry wasn’t angry at his failure. This reaction though still seemed extreme.

Greyback threw him back to the ground and started off. He called over his shoulder; “Lock him up.”

The other wolves were only too happy to follow their leaders orders, yanking Harry harshly off the ground and yanking his arms about to forced them behind him. Harry fought back as best he could, he knew it was a lost cause but he wouldn’t go down without a fight. He felt something rough wrap firmly around his wrists and up his arms. Something equally rough wrapped quickly around his eyes. Blinded Harry staggered under the pushes and drags of the weres until they suddenly threw him forward. Harry fell with a harsh thump and skid a few inches forward to the sound of a door slamming and a lock’s click. Just like that, he was left in the cold and the quiet. After all these years, he’d returned to the place he’d never expected. After all these years, he was back in his cupboard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An attempt of escape leads to harm, let me know if I need to mark when it's mentioned. Next chapter is where things really get bad and the pack reveals their true asshole nature.
> 
> Enjoy

Even as the pack dragged Potter away, Fenrir was still growling in agitation. The nerve of that little bastard! Bringing himself into the heart of their home, into Fenrir’s packs’ sanctuary. He stalked away from the storage shed where they were stashing Potter, let the little murderer rot in there, it would serve him right. 

It didn’t take long for Fenrir to realize his pack were backing away from him with whines. He deliberately slowed his stalk and forced his growl into a low soothing rumble. His pack were already rightfully panicked, he didn’t need to add to their fear. The murderous bastard in their storage shed had killed an entire pack without rhyme or reason. No one was willing to risk Potter getting anywhere near any of them. 

He forced down his snarl and stalked off toward the forest. He needed to cool his temper before he made the pack even more scared. He managed a handful of steps before his ears perked up at the sound of hurried footsteps. Forcing a neutral look, he turned around to spot Caleb hurrying toward him. He grinned for the lanky were; the other wolf had been a loner that was half-feral when Fenrir had found him on a search for weres to increase his pack. As soon as he was within reach, Fenrir pulled the younger wolf toward him and carefully started pulling at the knotted mats in his hair with a found eye roll. 

Caleb ducked slightly, nudging his head under Fenrir’s chin.

“Did-,” the were faltered, fidgeting. “Did we do good, Alpha?”

Fenrir gave a dark grin. 

“Aye,” he agreed. “You did real good.” 

Caleb gave an excited wriggle and cuddled in close again. Fenrir gave a nuzzle to the top of his beta’s head then gave him a slight nudge toward the rest of the pack.

“Go on, then. Have one of the pack help you with that rat’s nest you call hair.”

Caleb gave a happy rumble and wandered off toward the fire pit where most of the pack was hunkering together. Fenrir watched his pack for a moment before heading off past the huts. Potter had been there less than thirty minutes and had already destroyed the peace they had worked so hard for. He had to figure out what to do with him and quickly. He simply needed some space to think. 

Harry faded in and out of awareness. Everything hurt. He had landed hard on his stomach and was in no hurry to attempt to lie on his bound arms. He could barely move his feet and legs but they were still screaming with protest at being slammed into the ground earlier. Carefully he rubbed his face against the ground in an attempt to get the blindfold loosened. 

Instant pain blared across his face and eyes as the material scraped harshly against both. Harry grit his teeth to bite back a scream. He panted harshly, struggling to force back the pain so he could just think! The sudden salty taste in his mouth moved him enough to turn his head and spit. The blood from his busted nose had run into his mouth.

“Plegh.”

Harry lay still for a long moment, straining his ears. He could hear muffled laughter beyond the locked door of his prison. He could barely make out very muffled words but nothing that made any sense. Slowly he moved his feet out, trying to blindly map out his surroundings. He appeared to have landed in the middle of the room as he was hitting floor and not much else. His arms and fingers were quickly falling numb and he could barely feel them as he attempted to wriggle his fingers. 

Harry could feel exhaustion rolling through him. He hadn’t truly slept in days and all the fighting had taken a lot out of him. He gave a few weak jerks, trying to roll to his side so as to curl into himself before weakly pressing his forehead to the floor and just breathing. He struggled to fight off the exhaustion dogging at his heels but there was nothing he could do, and soon he fell into a fitful sleep haunted by the ones he was too slow to save.

Harry jerked awake to the door slamming open. Instantly he grit his teeth as pain lanced through him as he instinctively turned to look and scraped across his blindfold. His arms had long gone completely numb and he wasn’t sure if he was moving his fingers or not. 

“Idiots,” a no nonsense voice called from far too close. “Gonna cost him his arms.”

Beyond the open door, Harry could now make out the sound of yelling. He winced as the sound cut through the silence of the shed and beat on his ears. Pain settled over his eyes and began to beat with his heart. Carefully, Harry moved out his feet; trying to get a feel for how far away the newcomer was.

“Honestly,” the woman’s voice came again. “What were these cubs thinking? Do they know nothing?”

Harsh hands yanked Harry up and slammed him onto his stomach with a grunt. His arms screamed with the abuse and it was all Harry could do to force back the sounds. The rope was yanked and pulled sending pins and needles through his arms before they were yanked down and shoved off his back. Harry panted harshly even as he tried to force himself not to move. His arms gave a jerk and sent pins running anew. 

“What are you doing, Healer?” This voice was younger sounding, softer. Clearly, they were far less enthused with Harry’s imprisonment. Or maybe just the sight of it. 

“Those fools tightened the ropes too tight. They’re going to cost him his arms, and then what use will he be?”

Harry is barely holding back whimpers as the pins and needles intensify. He let’s out a sharp hiss when the healer flips him, slamming his weight down on one arm before letting him flop to his back with his other arm slamming on to the ground. Harry’s arms scream with offence and he starts a violent hissing commentary.

‘Stop that you egg sucker! I need my limbs!’

The werewolf doesn’t understand, probably doesn’t even know that Harry is cursing her but continues on with a tisk.

“Didn’t even bother to tie his feet.”

The rope is much looser when the healer wraps it around Harry’s wrists and feet. The binding is still not giving but the pain is lessening. Outside the sounds of laughter and jeering increase with the new sound of banging. Harry isn’t sure what is going on and he’s not sure he wants to find out.

“Best place for the little bastard,” a voice calls over the den.

The healer finishes up with their knots and slaps a hand down hard on Harry’s arm. Pain shoots though him, made immediately worse when he instinctively flinches away. The healer ignores him and Harry can hear both sets of footsteps head back away from him. 

“He’ll keep his arms, Alpha.”

“That’s all that matters, Healer.”

Harry sneers at the sound of Greyback’s voice. Before he can do anything else, the door slams shut leaving Harry once more in muffled silence. Slowly Harry stretches out his fingers as much as he can, trying to get feeling back to his arms. A tug of his hands yanks at his feet so Harry carefully rolls to his side and pulls his feet up closer to him. The rope is no longer tight enough to completely restrict movement so Harry can move enough to feel the knots in the rope. It is complicated, tying his hands and his ankles together. He twists at the knots and pulls all the same in an attempt to break free. It doesn’t take long for Harry’s fingers to start going numb again and for the rope to burn at his fingertips. Finally, he curls up as tight as he can, trying to keep the numbness at a minimum. He doesn’t dare try the bindings at his eyes.

Outside the muffled banging continues until the headache that started with it pluses in time to the beat of the sound. Harry gives a last tug at his bindings before curling even tighter to rest. There is no getting out right now.

**********

Harry had always been a light sleeper. It had been necessary when living with the Dursley’s and helpful when living in the woods. Now he jerked awake at every bang at the door, listening carefully to the laughter with tensed muscles. An old part of Harry was trying to rise up, the part that still feared his uncle even after years away from him. This part made him listen more, made any sleep fitful and lighter, tuned to the next bang. Finally, either the pack grew bored or went to bed; Harry managed to find a modicum of true rest. The numbness was back in his limbs though and his joints soon joined the complaining of lack of movement. 

What next woke Harry wasn’t a bang but the slamming of the door.

“What! Shit!”

Under different circumstances, Harry might have laughed at the newcomer but now he just curled all the tighter. 

“What? Are we jus’ keepen hi’ in here?”

“For now,” a voice Harry recognized and hated answered. It was that lanky bastard that had drug Harry into this mess in the first place. Harry could hear the lanky arse and his companion wander inside. Quickly the sound of rustling covered up any sound of footsteps and Harry lost track. 

A foot slammed into Harry’s back causing him to arch and curse.

“Fuck, mother fucker!”

“Hey!” The first sounded indignant. “No reason to kick ‘im!”

“Do you know what he did?”

“Aye, and th’ Alpha’s set ‘is punishment. You keep to your self and come on, work ta be done.”

Harry could hear the lanky bastard crumble and curse even as he stretched to relieve the pain. Harry sent a mental thanks to the first were before he quickly curled himself tighter and listened to the two work around the building before leaving with a slam. As soon as Harry heard them leave, he began a slow backwards wriggle until his back hit something solid. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t thought to do this in the first place and quickly set to mentally berating himself as he curled even tighter.

The complete darkness behind his bindings and the randomness of the visits sends Harry into a hazy daze. He isn’t sure how much time has passed, hours or days there was no way to tell inside his prison and the noise beyond the door rose and fell but never truly stopped. Every muscle in his body screamed for movement even as his stomach cramped with rage at the Dursley-esk diet. His tongue felt thick in his mouth as the heat in the building increased his thirst. Sweat beaded at his forehead and neck, quickly costing him what hydration he had. He’d been dozing in and out when his ears twitched. The door was being opened.

“-what the Alpha is thinking’.”

“No idea. And it’s not our place to question him.”

It sounded like two women were entering, moving around the building and gathering their supplies. Harry curls up as best as he can when he hears them walk past him. Fabric brushes up against Harry’s leg making him tense to the point of pain, before he forces his body to relax to lessen the coming attack. The two continue with their work acting as if Harry isn’t even there. The avoidance is both a relief and painful.

It falls into a pattern that Harry is able to track. If the door merely opens, he is safe from pain if not sneering words. However if the door is slammed, he needs to relax as much as possible because he is about to be attacked. He listens carefully to the voices of his attackers; he can’t see them so he will have to rely on sound to avoid them when he gets out. 

He’s managed to wriggle the rope looser around his wrists. It’s rubbed his skin raw and left harsh marks but Harry has a few more inches to work with than before. Gritting his teeth he forces his hands as far away as he can, pushing at the limits of the rope. His wrists and arms cry out with pain but Harry continues, he only needs enough space to free one of his hands.

Blood and the slamming of the door accompany a particularly hard yank.

“Fuck!”

Harry carefully tucks his hands close to his body to hide the damage and the loosening rope. His captors don’t need to see either of the things, he wasn’t out yet but he was far closer than he was before.

“Check he’s still breathin’,” the healer’s voice calls from outside. “And tighten up my knots, little bastard’s got too much wiggle in ‘im.”

Harry really hated that fucking healer.

Fingers shove against Harry’s face making him yank away. 

“He’s still breathing. Let’s go.”

Harry bit back a whine as suddenly hands were all over his body, yanking at the ropes pulling harshly at his limbs. The world spun behind his eyes as he was yanked off the ground, his entire body running with pins and needles as his numb ankles tried to give out from underneath him. The hands were yanking again, ripping at the ropes from his limbs, leaving fire in their wake. For the first time in days, Harry was completely free. Instantly his body crumbled from beneath him, numb limbs unable to hold him up. Laughter and curses flew over his head as once more the people yanked him to his feet and drug him forward.

Harry struggled against the arms holding on to him. He kicked as best his tingling legs would let him and fought as hard as he could. Fire blazed where his limbs hit and he wasn’t sure he was even hurting them but he wasn’t going down without fighting. Who even knew how many days Harry had spent locked away. The lack of feeling in his limbs coupled with his lack of vision made him uncoordinated. 

Harry couldn’t bite back a yell as the blindfold was suddenly yanked from his eyes. The scrape of the material was nothing on the blinding light that slammed into his retinas. He cursed and blinked squinting in an effort to take in as much as he could even as he redoubled his efforts to wriggle free. The men holding him ignored his efforts and drug him past the fire pit closer to the huts where there stood a…metal pole?

Harry’s struggles were slowing down as he ran out of energy but he was far from giving up. He really did not want to know the reason for a metal pole. Before he could really process it, Harry was airborne, flying the last few feet toward the pole and landing hard on the packed ground to slide across his face and chest. Wincing, Harry attempted to force himself up but only managed to get his hands under him before one of the weres grabbed him by the hair and yanked him up.

Harry growled and bared bloodied teeth. “Let. Me. Go.”

The were holding him gave a sadistic grin before slamming his fist into Harry’s temple. Harry’s world went black.

*********

When Harry woke next, it was to thankfully much less sunshine. Hours had to have passed while Harry was out. He didn’t dare move, listening to the sounds around him. They weren’t close to him but that didn’t mean much. A slight movement revealed that his limbs were still tingling with every movement. An odd weight was settled around Harry’s neck and a flash of silver just at the corner of his eye showed the metal pole far closer than he wanted to think about, but he forced the thought away for a moment to focus on where his captors were. He carefully moved his head just enough to look out the corner of his eye toward the fire pit.

The pack seemed to be a group of nearly thirty weres in a mix of ages. All of them were surrounding the fire pit laughing and feasting. Harry’s nose was too full of blood and dirt to smell the food but he could see glimpses of it and his stomach instantly put up a protest. Harry ignored his stomach, it’d take more than a few days of Dursley meals to undermine the years he’d actually taken care of himself but he could make it longer. His thoughts jumped to his cubs though, had they eaten? Were they being cared for? He hadn’t been away from them for so long since he took them in. Surely, someone had to have noted his absence; someone had to have checked on his cubs. Harry forced the thoughts down; he needed to concentrate if he was going to get back to them. 

A slow fist curl let him know that he had enough feeling back in his limbs so Harry tried to push himself up to his knees. An odd metal clinking sound froze Harry in his tracks. He pulled away slightly and the clink came again so he finally lifted his eyes to the metal pole. There was a thick chain tied to the base of the pole, a chain that led back…

With dawning horror and a hope he was wrong, Harry’s hands flew to the weight around his neck. They had put a dog collar on him! They had put a dog collar on him and chained him to a fucking metal pole!

The pack faulted and grew silent for a moment as Harry’s scream of rage rent the air. They didn’t stay quiet long as they started laughing as they all came over to watch Harry fight with the chain and learn his new limits.

**Author's Note:**

> An the second: Questions? Comments? I’ll add to the tags (as I figure them out) as they are needed. I’ll try and mark anything that seems dicey but let me know if there’s places that trigger that I need to warn for or mark. As aforementioned it does get bad, like bad bad before it even starts to get better. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
